


Bubblegum

by ayoungrat



Series: Paraphilia [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Comfort, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Ian, M/M, Making Love, Paraphilias, Safe Sane and Consensual, goodboy!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungrat/pseuds/ayoungrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Three in my Paraphilia series: Daddy!Kink or Ageplay. Ian is the daddy, Mickey is the good boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [where_havealltheflowers_gone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_havealltheflowers_gone/gifts).



Part 3 in my Paraphilia series - Daddy Kink or Ageplay

Sorry this is soooooo late!

For mickey-fuckuup-milkovich , who requested spanking and daddy!kink. This fic shows Ian and Mickey having an established daddy/boy relationship which I thought you might appreciate, Dustin.

Enjoy, all!

The haunting silence was beginning to get to Mickey as Ian drove them home that night. The redhead’s jaw was clenched tight and the older boy couldn’t hear him breathing. He wasn’t sure what he’d done or if something happened at the movie theatre that he didn’t know about. Maybe some homophobe scumbag giving him trouble in the men’s restroom after seeing he and Mickey together there.

Mickey’s eyes shifted around nervously. “D’ya like the movie?”

"Mhm," Ian hummed sternly, brows knitted and a stiff upper lip as he kept his eyes on the road.

Mickey looked at his lap and then out the window.

"Want your clothes off as soon as we get home." Ian was still very stern. He seemed really pissed off and not in the mood for discussion. Mickey didn’t respond and kept staring out the window. "You hear me?"

Mickey sighed only because he wasn’t sure what was upsetting Ian. He always loved when the redhead would fuck out his aggression, but only when he knew what it was for. “Yes, sir.”

Walking up and into the apartment was even more quiet. Ian dropped his keys on the counter and took his jacket off as he walked straight to the couch. He sat down and rested his palms on his thighs. Mickey was standing next to the counter, unsure of what Ian wanted. “Get over here.” The voice echoed throughout the room and it made Mickey shiver. He stepped over to the living room area and stood straight in front of his lover. “Take it off.” His eyes looked cold yet lustful.

Mickey began to strip, slowly lifting his crew neck over his shoulders, stretching so his ribs were slightly exposed. He dropped the shirt next to him and tugged at his belt, unzipping his jeans and sliding them down along with his boxers. He’d never felt so naked before as he stood bare in front of Ian. He could feel the younger man observing every inch of skin on him, every freckle and hair. “On my knees.  
Now.” Mickey stepped out of the pool of fabric he’d been wearing and glided over to Ian. He stood next to his legs and stopped. “Did I stutter?” Ian asked, tugging at Mickey’s arm. “Get down here-“

"Bubblegum." Mickey said, pulling away. Ian’s stern face immediately faltered into one of genuine concern when he heard Mickey use his safeword. He rested his hands on Mickey’s hips and pulled him closer, looking up at him.

"I’m sorry; too much?" The redhead was clearly worried and thought he had gone too far.

"No. No. I just… did I do something wrong?"

"What- No! Of course not." Ian laughed, resting his forehead on Mickey’s stomach. He lifted back up. "The other day, you said you hadn’t had a good punishment in a while and I mean, we both get so busy with work…" Ian trailed. "I just thought tonight would be a good way to… give you what you wanted."

The smile and adoration on Ian’s face made Mickey melt. He really was the perfect daddy. He was always gentle and patient unless he was asked to be otherwise and then he was rough and merciless. But he was always loving and adoring. When he cradled him and made love to him passionately. When he’d rub all over Mickey’s torso as he blew him or rimmed him. Or when he’d force his cock down Mickey’s throat so deep it made him gag and choke. When he smacked his ass so hard it left welts. Even when he pulled his hair so tight while he fucked him raw he thought he might cry (and sometimes he did), Ian was always loving him. He would always hold him afterward and tell him how perfect he was and how lucky he was to have the older man. Mickey felt safe and they worshiped each other this way.

"Oh," Mickey blushed, feeling silly. "Sorry…"

"Don’t be. Ever." Ian’s face was serious before he smiled again. "Wanna stop?" The look he gave said that he was perfectly fine with quitting, a look that made Mickey smile back.

"No no. Please… have your way with me…" Ian raised his eyebrows as tho Mickey forgot to say something. "… Daddy."

Ian’s caring eyes now became instantly lustfilled and devilish again as did his grin. “Oh I will have my way with you, slut.” Ian tugged on Mickey’s arm and pulled him harshly to lay his stomach over his thighs. “Who do you belong to?” Ian asked, giving Mickey’s ass a loud, hard smack. Mickey was trying to catch his breath. “I said…” Smack. “Who do you…” Smack. “Belong to?” Smack.

"Ugh, you, daddy!" Mickey grimaced in burning pleasure as Ian began to rub his heated cheeks.

"That’s right, slut." Ian gripped Mickey’s hair and pulled him to look at him. "Does anyone else get to have you like this?"

"No, daddy, just you," Mickey breathed heavily, biting his lip when he felt another painful smack.

Ian released his hair and squeezed his bubble-like cheeks. “That’s right, slut. And don’t you forget it.” Smack. Smack. Smack. “Get up.”

Mickey did as he was told, pushing off Ian’s leg to lift himself, standing straight up and so was his erection. Ian reached for it, stroking the shaft against Mickey’s stomach, making the older boy’s eyes flutter closed. “Hmm, punishment gets you real hard, huh?” Mickey nodded. “Yeah, you like when daddy touches you, don’t you.” It wasn’t a question but Mickey just had to answer.

"Mhm," Mickey nodded, biting his lip. Ian pressed their bodies together, grinding his cock with his own semi, smoothing his hands over Mickey’s sore ass cheeks.

"I’m gonna do whatever I want with this ass tonight, and you’re gonna take all of it. Understood?" Ian pulled back to make eye contact with his boyfriend.

Mickey nodded eagerly. “Yes, sir.”

"Good boy," Ian praised, stroking Mickey’s hair once more before he led him to their bedroom.

"On the bed."

Mickey rushed over and stopped. “How do you want me, sir?”

"All fours." Ian winked and Mickey blushed before he hopped onto the bed, held up by his knees and the heels of his hands.

Ian sauntered over slowly, allowing the anticipation to build in his lover’s chest. “Ya know, you’ve been a very good boy lately, Mickey. But tonight I noticed some guy making eyes at you in the movie theatre.” Mickey opened his mouth to assure his daddy he wasn’t returning the looks when- “Don’t worry. I know you told him to get lost. I heard.” Ian knelt on the bed behind the dark haired boy, ever so slowly and lightly dragging his nails up the backs of Mickey’s thighs, tickling his perfect skin. The Milkovich man furrowed his brows in a lip-biting smile at the feel of his master’s fingertips. “Guess I just wanna make absolute sure you know who you belong to.”

Ian got up from the bed and walked to their nightstand. He pulled open the lower drawer and retrieved the box that had [the large, blue dildo he got Mickey for his birthday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/862052) inside. He opened the box and pulled out the heavy toy (and the lube) and held it in front of Mickey’s face. “Haven’t used this in a while.” Ian could see Mickey’s eyes grow nervous. There was a reason they hadn’t used it in a while. Mickey loved the feel of that toy ramming deep and hard inside his stretching hole… but that was the problem. He worried that his hole would stretch a little too far and Ian wouldn’t be able to enjoy his ass afterward. Ian moved Mickey’s chin to look at him. “This okay?”

Rule number one in kink play: always check in with your partner.

Mickey had to remember all the times they’d done this and Ian still said the older boy’s ass felt tight as ever. He nodded, nuzzling into Ian’s touch when the redhead kissed his hairline. Ian slowly dragged the tip of the dildo down the line of Mickey’s back, causing it to arch. He again knelt behind him and set the toy on the bed. He cracked open the lube a squirted a bit over Mickey’s exposed hole. The cool liquid on his skin made Mickey quiver and he became excited.

Ian guided two fingers inside his boyfriend, pushing in as deep as he could. He curled his fingertips straight into he older boy’s starving prostate, feeding it a much needed pleasure. Mickey gasped, “Oooh, daddy.”

"Yeah, good boy. Want another?" Ian teased. Mickey nodded hurriedly, in a rush for the extra flesh inside him. "Use your words, slut."

"Yes, daddy. Please." Mickey bit his lip as he felt Ian pull out for a moment and add a third finger. "Sfff, ugh, fuck."

Ian continued fucking him deep and slow, separating his fingers as best he could while he also massaged his sweet spot. “Mmm, look at that perfect hole opening up for me,” Ian murmured, ravenous by the sight. “Think you’re ready for some more.” It wasn’t a question. Ian picked up the dildo and spurted more lube onto it. He slicked it up well and made sure it was properly lubricated for his sweetheart.

Mickey began to take deep breaths as Ian positioned the tip against his loosened tunnel, releasing a moaning cry when his daddy began to push it inside. “Who do you belong to?” Ian asked calmly, stopping with just the tip inside.

"Y-you, daddy." Mickey could barely form the words as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Ian pushed another three inches inward. “Who owns you, slut?”

Mickey grimaced. He felt like he might split but he loved it. “Ehhuhh, daddy owns me.”

"Yeah, slut knows who owns this ass, doesn’t he?" Ian inserted the toy all the way, reaching Mickey’s limit.

"Mhm," Mickey nodded, nearly crying as Ian began thrusting into him, planting his hand flat on his lower back. Both of their erections leaked precum and Mickey’s was throbbing, aching to be touched as Ian fucked him intensely.

Like a good daddy, Ian noticed Mickey’s needs. He smirked as he kept thrusting the rubber cock inside. “You wanna touch yourself?” Mickey nodded again, desperate for relief. Ian rammed the dildo hard inside him. “Beg.”

"Oh, please, daddy! I’ve been a good boy," Mickey panted, his eyes watering from the pressure and the throbbing of his member. "Please let me jerk off, daddy. I’ll do anything."

Ian leaned closer and smoothed his hand over Mickey’s back. “Go ahead, baby.” Mickey couldn’t grip himself fast enough, pumping himself mercilessly. He sucked in his stomach as he came to the edge. Ian moved his hand to Mickey’s stomach, fucking his dark haired lover through his orgasm. Mickey bursted all over their sheets, shaking through it and nearly full out crying as his prostate began to feel overstimulated.

Ian pulled the toy out as Mickey collapsed onto the bed. The older boy panted, trying to catch his breath as the redhead moved off the bed. “On your back.” Mickey was tired and already spent but they both knew he loved having his limits pushed. He flipped over and Ian pulled him so his legs we’re hanging off the side of the bed. “Legs up,” Ian said, lifting the backs of Mickey’s knees, guiding his ankles to rest on his shoulders. He waisted no time, grabbing around Mickey’s upper thighs as he pushed inside as deep as he could.

"Oh, daddy!" Mickey cried as the younger boy’s cock pressed straight into his overworked pleasure zone.

"Ugh, fuck. Yeah, that’s it, baby…" Ian huffed, pounding his submissive lover into the mattress, holding onto his knees for leverage. Luckily he was already close to his own edge.

"Daddy… too much…" Ian stopped.

"Safe word?" Mickey had actually made the rule that even if he said things like ‘too much’ or ‘no more,’ Ian wouldn’t stop unless he used his safe word. It was due to a series of trial and error early on in this relationship venture when Mickey would say such things, only trying to spur his dominant lover on and Ian actually stopping out of concern.

Mickey shook his head ‘no,’ brows furrowed, bottom lip smashed between his teeth. He tried to look cute and innocent; it wasn’t really working at the moment but Ian could certainly appreciate the effort and smiled. He let Mickey’s legs fall spread eagle beside him and bent down to kiss his lips sloppily. Mickey smiled lazily against the redhead’s perfect lips as Ian pushed both their bodies more onto the bed. Mickey wrapped his legs around his daddy as he felt him begin to thrust again, only now it was slower and more gentle but still hard and deliberate. Ian thrusted with a purpose, letting Mickey know that not only did he belong to him, but that he also belonged to Mickey.

"Who am I?" Ian whisper into his ear as he held the older man tenderly while he thrusted.

"My daddy," Mickey breathed, his hand groping Ian’s ass, pulling him deeper.

"Who loves you?"

"Mmm, my daddy," Mickey smiled into the crook of Ian’s neck, kissing him there.

"Who belongs to you?" Ian’s breath hitched; he was almost there.

"… My daddy…" Mickey moaned as he felt Ian move just a little rougher to bring himself over the edge.

"Oh, Mickey…" The redhead’s hips stuttering as he spilled into the shorter man, pushing in as far as he could.

After a moment , they moved to lay correctly in their bed. Mickey lay his head on Ian’s shoulder, rubbing his chest as the comforter kept them warm.


End file.
